


愛情的縱火犯

by joinjo17



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinjo17/pseuds/joinjo17
Summary: 老房子著火的那一天，該救嗎？這次是尼諾與吉恩的閒聊回。
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 13





	愛情的縱火犯

  
三種不同的刺耳警鈴從窗外呼嘯而過，將還陷在床上的人驚醒，他拉著被角揉了揉眼，才發現好像有那裡不對勁。

味道不同……床的硬度不同……氣氛也不同……雖然跟熟悉的環境大不相同，但他卻意外的想再多賴一會……

啊的猛然睜開了眼，吉恩·歐塔斯終於清醒地想起自己身在何處，並為何身於此處。

「早安，王子殿下。」那個在空間另一頭乒乒乓乓弄出聲響的人彷彿心有所感般，探過頭來調侃地跟他道了聲早。

昨天晚上當他們喝完從酒館出來時，外頭正下著滂沱大雨。因為時間有些晚了，隔天珞塔又要考試，在他的堅持下尼諾就帶著他回到了自己的住處。

當然，什麼事都沒發生，喝得爛醉的他光是能堅持到廁所再吐就很了不起了，而要收拾好兩個被雨水淋得狼狽萬分的男人也同樣麻煩萬分，所以自己當時在想什麼……？尼諾竟然也允許了他的任性……還有同樣都喝了酒，尼諾是怎麼還能騎車載他回家的？啊，頭好痛，簡直想把腦袋割下來。

「早，尼諾。現在幾點了？」放棄了思考，吉恩揉著額角坐起身來，攏著被子嘟噥問。

「七點半。我幫你請了假，還是你要回去上班？來，茶。」高大的藍髮男子走過來，將一邊手上冒著熱氣的馬克杯遞給他。

「謝了。」吉恩含糊地道了謝，捧著溫暖的杯身啜了兩口，是檸檬草芳香的味道，正好安撫了他抽痛的神經。但空氣中還另有幾種令人飢腸轆轆的香味，「既然請假就算了，我正好有事想做。」

「什麼事？趕時間嗎？」尼諾也喝了他手上的飲料，站在床邊眼睛錯也不離地看著吉恩說。

「不趕……但一定要做……」

吉恩晃了晃腦袋，反手遞出了杯子示意，尼諾俯下身來接過馬克杯，卻被吉恩拉住了衣領湊上一吻。

「早安，我的男朋友。」

雖然在職場上心黑腹黑被冠以烏鴉之名，這個思慮縝密手段驚人的男人實際上從沒有過戀愛經驗，於是純情無比的四十歲大叔剎時間騰地紅了臉。

這是早安吻。吉恩小聲地說，他不用細看也知道自己穿著尼諾的襯衫，尼諾熟悉的氣味讓他非常安心。他自己的衣服昨天就全部溼透了，尼諾大了一號的襯衫拿來當作睡衣剛好舒適，自然也造就了傳說中無與倫比的效果。

坐在滿是尼諾氣息的床上、蓋著滿是尼諾氣息的涼被、穿著滿是尼諾氣息的衣服，吉恩覺得自己彷彿是被巧克力蛋糕體捲起包裹的鮮奶油，是安穩的恰到好處的美味。他抱住了尼諾，喃喃說。

☆

竟然把吉恩帶回住處了！尼諾直到將人扶進家門時都還感到不可思議。喝醉了的吉恩相當乖巧，尼諾一向這麼認為，這個時候的吉恩不僅不再守口如瓶，通常也從善如流。然而就算如此、即使是他已經習慣照顧吉恩，光是幫吉恩脫下濕衣服，並打理得乾淨清爽可以上床睡覺，也已經讓他累得夠嗆。

勞碌命的他讓出了床鋪，在椅子上囫圇睡了一覺，再大清早起來沖了個澡，放棄晨跑的習慣，待在廚房幫他的小王子準備早餐。

沒有吉恩吃慣了的那家吐司，倒是有幾塊現成的司康。他幫自己泡了杯熱可可，補充一早所需的血糖，然後便挖空冰箱克難地準備還能上桌的餐點：將司康切半抹上奶油，再放進烤箱加熱直至金黃酥脆；開火用平底鍋煎了半熟的荷包蛋，那會搖晃的糖心是絕佳口感；再煎了幾條小香腸，並洗了幾顆水亮的小番茄，擺到盤上就是豐盛的一餐。

不過他還想讓吉恩多睡一會，街上那刺耳堪比鬧鈴的警鈴聲就把吉恩吵醒了。的確，他這邊的居住環境不比吉恩他家，總是被街上來往人車吵鬧。

剛睡醒的吉恩意識還沒有很清醒，看起來很可愛，而自己的衣服鬆鬆垮垮套在吉恩身上，更有種彷彿事後的曖昧。正享受那種將吉恩完全佔有的滿足感的尼諾，原本還有些隱密的罪惡感，便聽吉恩說——

☆

「來做嗎？男朋友。」

☆

根本無法拒絕這個邀約的尼諾，身上有如被攀附了一隻大型的無尾熊，不得不歪歪扭扭地退後幾步把兩個杯子推到桌上，這才能騰出手來抱住這個主動投懷送抱的小男友。

「吉恩，你……」一邊接受著情人熱情的親吻，彷彿燙手般托起了吉恩光裸的大腿，尼諾困難地開口說。好孩子該起床了、年輕人別白日宣淫、有規矩一點……

「嗯？」打定了主意就沒想退縮的吉恩歪著頭，半瞇著眼用一臉天塌下來都沒有當前這件事要緊的表情回應他。

「……你還真重。」話臨到嘴邊，看著吉恩被欲望染色的深沉藍眸，尼諾改口了。他仍習慣用長輩的心態來關照吉恩，卻忽略了他們的關係早已變質，直到這時被他的小王子挾著澎湃熱情撲了上來，才意識到一時的衝動對情侶來說更為重要。就像吉恩的表現，他也對親密接觸擁有同樣的興趣，彷彿要把以前錯過的所有抱擁都彌補回來，他都不敢說自己把人帶回家並非別有居心。

吉恩明白尼諾態度的改變，於是得意說：「這不是你說過的嗎？你喜歡『大』的type，最好還有些野性、難以掌控。」

「這種話記得倒是清楚啊，吉恩。」尼諾苦笑，提到喜歡的類型時，他是故意曲解話題的，但某種程度來說他並沒有說謊，當時的他也沒有別的心力與他人交往。尼諾確確實實地抱好了他「大而野性的情人」，並認真交換了一個吻。

「是巧克力味的。」吉恩舔著嘴角，尼諾吃的獨食揭了曉，他有些驚訝但似乎又不很意外，畢竟尼諾一直都是這樣的，像他對香菸上癮般，嗜巧克力成癮，並且越純粹越好。苦味到了極致後是流連於唇齒的甘甜，吉恩著迷地嚐著尼諾的味道，並手腳並用地破壞男友的整齊衣著，直到對方跟自己一樣衣衫不整。

他們兩人彼此抵著額頭喘著氣，然後對視著笑了起來。互相握住了對方昂揚的情慾，他們溫存地細吻、愛撫，靜靜地在這清醒喧鬧的城市裡享受迷離愉悅的高潮。

半個早上就這樣過去了，吉恩靠著床頭抽起菸，看尼諾套上了內褲下床重新加熱冷掉的早餐——現在才吃或許得說是早午餐了——聽外頭又一台救護車呼嘯而過。

「這麼多？」他慵懶地抬起了一邊眉毛，說。

尼諾隨手打開了電視，畫面是一棟正冒著濃煙的大樓，說話有如機關槍般的新聞主播正滔滔不絕報導最新的一起火災事故。

「還是縱火嗎？」

「誰知道呢。」

「就算你卸職了，不還有人脈嗎？」

「那又如何，我現在可是自由攝影師啊，『好奇的吉恩』。」

「唔……雖然說是和平，但果然還是不太好吧。」

「這麼在乎，那就拜託警察機關把縱火犯都逮捕歸案吧。」

他們圍繞著這個話題不著邊際地閒聊著，等到食物熱好了再次端上桌，這才享用這遲來的餐點。

「浪費了啊，這糖心蛋。」尼諾有些可惜地切著荷包蛋說。

「唔，我暫時不想看到會流動的東西。」吉恩毫無所謂地堵了回去。

「是嗎，明明就是美食。」尼諾竊笑，被吉恩丟了一顆小番茄。

他們磨磨蹭蹭地穿戴整齊收拾善後，打掃房間時吉恩從地上撿起了亂丟的襪子，抬頭正好看到被裱框放在櫃子裡的他和尼諾高中畢業前的合照，那時的他們年輕耀眼得簡直令他無法直視。

「真懷念啊，那個時候。」手上拎著的襪子被接過，吉恩轉頭對尼諾的背影說。

「有空懷念的話，先幫我換下床單如何？」尼諾揚聲說。

「唔……」吉恩微微紅著臉扒下了滿是亂七八糟痕跡的床單，尾隨著尼諾兩三步來到浴室，將織物都一股腦放進洗衣機中。

「你家不大。」吉恩說。

「一個人住，夠了。」尼諾漫不經心地說。

「我家有點大。」

「怎麼會，不是剛好嗎？你跟珞塔各一間房，還有置物間、書房、客房……」話說到一半，尼諾忽然停住，意識到吉恩話裡的意思。

「你覺得加一個人會不會太擠？」吉恩看向一旁，說。

「那可能就要背著珞塔洗衣服了。」尼諾的回應幾乎淹沒在洗衣機運轉的轟隆聲中，吉恩差點就錯過了。

「沒關係，反正她一定馬上就發現了，家裡的事都是她在管的。」吉恩的聲音也有點低，有些坦然又不好意思。

「畢竟是珞塔啊……」

「那你覺得怎樣才能讓人搬家呢？」

「沒必要吧……」

「那就一把火燒了吧。」

「喂喂，縱火現行犯啊。」

「在放火前會先把東西淨空的。」

「認真的？」

「機車也有停車位喔。」

吉恩失笑，被尼諾拉出浴室，門被關上隔絕了機器的聲音，尼諾盯著他低低地說：「我會當真的。」

「嗯，你早就是我們的家人了。對不起，讓你等了那麼久。」吉恩踮起腳在尼諾頰邊一吻。

「我……」

「除了搬家，也去訂對戒指吧。」

「等、等等？」

「就下午吧，我跟諾特問過了他的結婚戒指在哪裡訂做的。」

「進度太快啦。」

「太慢了，我現在就是風風火火一般的男子。」話雖這麼說，吉恩那冷靜緩慢的語氣卻一點說服力都沒有，他看著尼諾淡然一笑。

「唉。」尼諾長長嘆了一口氣，他用力抱住吉恩。「不用你放火，我這棟老房子早就快被你燒光啦。」

END  
2020/3/15


End file.
